


greed and gluttony

by oktavia (orphan_account)



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oktavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvin knows how to drive Jude crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	greed and gluttony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> an anon requested alvin fingering jude on my [writing blog,](http://fatefulmermaid.tumblr.com/) and i intended for this to only be about 500 words long. joke's on me... 
> 
> (*~▽~) it's 3am and someone's car alarm has been going off for the past maybe half hour, so please excuse any typos and general nonsense.

Alvin’s kisses trail down the tops of Jude’s thighs before he makes his way between his legs.

"Hold your legs up," he says, pushing Jude’s thighs up and apart.

Jude’s face burns a brighter red as he nods with an audible swallow, and he does as ordered, hands curling beneath his knees to keep himself spread and easily taken.

Alvin thanks him for his acquiescence with a kiss to the back of his thigh, and his descent continues until he's resting on his stomach.

He pulls Jude towards him by his hips, jostling him slightly; right after Jude makes an inquisitive noise, a cute and curious little hum, Alvin leans forward to lick a short stripe over Jude's entrance.

"Alvin!" Jude gasps, squirming and tightening his hold on his knees. The natural blush of arousal blossoms all the way up to the tips of his ears.

Alvin hushes him with a peck to the cheek of his ass, which Jude doesn't find all that funny or reassuring despite the playfulness of the gesture. "You'll like it. Trust me."

Jude is about to protest once again, but the feel of Alvin's tongue brushing over him cuts him off, and he utterly melts, head lolling to the side as he moans.

"Not there," Jude attempts, voice broken. "Alvin..."

Alvin glances up at Jude, expression sultry and devilish. "You sure?" He gives Jude's hole another flick with his tongue, and Jude's breath hitches.

Jude's wits fail him, and instead he squirms before attempting to bury his face in his shoulder as if ashamed that Alvin's previous observation was correct.

To his relief, Alvin doesn't tease him, merely sets himself back to work and licks Jude open, tongue sliding into him. Jude keens, fingers twitching, and he writhes as best he can in his compromising position. It's hard to keep hold of his legs with the pleasurable teasing of Alvin's tongue, so he's grateful when he feels the man's rough hands pressing into the backs of his thighs to provide much needed support.

Jude sobs for breath once again when he feels Alvin kiss and suck at him, the pressure of it perfect and not enough all at once, and when Alvin's tongue slides back into him again, he moans fully. Again, it's simultaneously perfect and not enough.

"Alvin," Jude whines, hips bucking. "More."

Alvin doesn't relent immediately, instead plunges his tongue in further and gives it a few thrusts in and out, in and out, to drive Jude wild and pull another drawn-out moan from him, before finally pulling away to sit up. 

"Give it here," Alvin says while wiping his saliva-slick mouth with the back of his hand, nodding towards the lubricant they'd set aside.

Jude releases one of his legs in favor of sliding the bottle over, and it doesn't take long for Alvin to slick his fingers and slot them up with Jude's whetted entrance.

He emits a gratified moan when Alvin breaches him with a finger, and he takes him right in without resistance. Alvin's motions are gentle and slow, but Jude is limber and wanting and _ready._

"More," he breathes out. His greed doesn't go amiss to him, but he makes no mention of it, would be quick to say it's because Alvin spoils him so much.

A few beats pass before Alvin hums in acquiescence, and he draws his hand back only to slide two thick fingers into Jude. Jude whimpers from the sheer _goodness_ of it, it's all he can think to describe it, good and full and _yes Alvin, yes._

When he realizes Jude has settled around him, he doesn't waste time pressing and rubbing at Jude's walls. Jude keens from behind tightly closed lips, and squeezes the back of his knee in silent anticipation for more.

Alvin obliges him by sliding deep into him, his hand's movements shallow at first but gradually gaining depth until the only thing louder than the wet noise of Alvin pumping in and out of Jude is Jude's moaning.

When he slips out only to add a third finger, Jude sobs out a _Yes, Alvin,_ and ends up releasing his leg in favor of reaching up to clutch the pillow beneath his head.

Alvin makes up for it by scooting forward and pushing Jude's leg back up with his free hand, and the renewed depth does terrible things to Jude's resolve. He's a writhing, moaning mess at Alvin's fingers, which are thrusting in and out of him with precision and purpose.

Alvin groans at the sight of Jude going lax against the sheets and taking every stroke of his fingers. "You look so good, Jude," he says, and he can't resist reaching between them to take Jude's erection in and hand _stroke._

It's too much, too good, and Jude can't keep still, his hips bucking against Alvin's impromptu rhythm, desperate for the rut and burn of friction all around him. He's lucid enough for a moment to note to himself that he _has_ to return the favor for Alvin somehow, he has to make him feel as amazing as he does now, because Alvin knows his body so well by now, Alvin's gotten so good at taking care of him, Jude loves him so much, he needs to make him feel it.

"Alvin," Jude breathes out, "Alvin, Alvin."

"I've got you," Alvin murmurs, voice heavy with want, cock straining against the confines of his jeans. Watching Jude like this isn't leaving him unaffected in the slightest.

Jude can only whimper, head tossing as he finally shuts his eyes and lets his instincts take over. He moves his hips, thrusting into Alvin's fist and fucking himself on the man's fingers as if he didn't know where to pool his concentration.

Alvin solves the dilemma for him by sliding in deep and pressing at a bundle of tissue that never fails to drive Jude wild, and with the way he squeezes Jude's cockhead with every ascent of his strokes, Jude can only arch and nearly scream from the overwhelming intensity of it all.

"Alvin, Alvin, Alvin," Jude keens, delirious and lovedrunk, and when Alvin's fingertips tap at that spot, his litany of moans is interrupted by a full-on shout as the heady pressure that had been building between his hips finally releases itself, and he cums hard.

He trembles his way through his orgasm, each pulse bringing with it a new wave of shudders, and Alvin keeps stroking him through it, seems fixated on the artful way Jude's cum stripes his stomach.

Jude is a boneless, hypersensitive mess when Alvin finally releases his cock, but he has it in him to turn his head and lean up a bit when Alvin moves in to kiss him hard. The firm bulge brushing against Jude's thigh is enough of a reminder that Alvin needs to be taken care of.

As he hooks his arms around Alvin's neck to drag him down and deepen the kiss, Jude wonders what he can do to return the favor.

Jude decides, and he feels downright gluttonous for it, but Alvin has broken him past the point of caring about such things. Jude pushes himself up and urges Alvin onto his back. 

He's still trying to catch his breath when he sits himself on Alvin's hips. He presses down, grinding his ass on Alvin's no-doubt throbbing erection, and he makes intent clear as his gaze flickers up the tanned planes of muscle.

"My turn," is all Jude says before leaning forward to take Alvin into a hard, searing kiss.

Alvin smiles against his lips, puts his hands on Jude's hips, and lays back and takes it.


End file.
